Roxas
Roxas is a supporting character in The Interference, but takes a more prominent role in the Kingdom Hearts series as the first player character of Kingdom Hearts II and the main player character of Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. No XIII of the Organization, Roxas is the Nobody of Ventus and a wielder of the Keyblade. History ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' Roxas was born in Twilight Town after Sora unlocked his heart in Hollow Bastion. While there, he was discovered by Xemnas, the Organisation's leader, who selected the name Roxas for him. After this, Axel, another member of the Organisation, was assigned to look after Roxas for the day, and was eventually assigned to him in general, allowing Axel to help prepare him for the Organisation. Unlike the other Organisation Nobodies, Roxas had no memory of his previous life, and so, acted oblivious to everything that was happening to him. Roxas and Axel quickly became friends, and performed many missions in Twilight Town, as did he with some of the other members of the Organisation. Roxas learned about the goals of the Organisation, about defeating Heartless, and about his role capturing stolen Hearts to construct Kingdom Hearts, after which the Organisation members could become whole. At the end of each day the two fo them ate ice cream and chatted. However, one day about a month into Roxas's existence, Axel was callled away on a classified mission and while he was absent, Roxas was placed in charge of a member of the Organisation who had joined just after he did, Xion. Roxas befriended Xion as well, with her opening up to him, and he learned about her, like how she was able to wield a Keyblade, just as he could. News eventually arrived from the outpost where Axel had been sent, revealing that the members at the outpost had been destroyed. Roxas fell into a long sleep, and when he awakened, Axel returned to him, catching him by surprise. From then on, Roxas bridged the gap between Axel and Xion, with the three of them now spending time as a trio, but began to have strange dreams, and to question what the Organisation was planning, as well as many aspects about himself. Time passed by, and Roxas was taught about many things, both by the members of the Organisation that he performed missions with, and by Axel. He also stayed by Xion's side, although staying with her seemed to drain his strength. One day, though, Xion vanished, and Roxas and Axel searched for her. When they tried to bring her back to the Organisation, she just left again soon after. Roxas then learned from Axel that in reality, Xion was actually a Replica created by the Organisation. Angry and confused by what Axel was saying, Roxas walked away from him, no longer trusting him, but at the same time asked him not to hurt her on his mission to collect her again. Cast into doubt about everything he knew, about Axel, Xion, Sora and the Organisation's intent, Roxas selected to run away from the Organisation, clashing with Saïx as he tried to escape, and evading Axel's pleading to stay. Roxas headed to Twilight Town, where he was met by Xion. Xion told Roxas that she was out of time, revealing her new face - that of Sora's from his memories - and goaded Roxas into a battle spanning multiple worlds until finally, he felled her, and they dropped to the Station Plaza. Roxas, losing his memories of Xion, held her as she made her last request - destroy the Kingdom Hearts that the Organisation had been building. Enraged, Roxas returned to The World That Never Was, summing two Keyblades for the first time and transforming them into the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. He was met, however, by Riku, who was able to obtain one of the Keyblades from him. They battled, and Roxas was able to overpower Riku in the fight, all the time losing his memories of Xion. Riku, however, transformed his body into that of a strange man with a Heartless attached to his back, and finally defeated Roxas, knocking him unconscious, before taking him to Twilight Town and the old mansion. DiZ, needing to keep Roxas safe, uploaded him into his computer, replacing his personality and constructing a new one to try and distract any potential pursuers from the Organization. ''The Interference'' When The Interference begins, Roxas has been completely uploaded into the Mansion's computer and believes himself to be a normal resident of a digital version of Twilight Town. He has three friends in the form of Hayner, Pence, and Olette (really a trio of their own) and remembers absolutely nothing of his previous life. While he is not seen in the opening chapters of The Interference, in Kingdom Hearts II Roxas is shown to have accidentally been put through trouble during his stay, with Axel attempting to locate him and then attempting to abduct him, and Roxas regaining his memories of being in the Organisation. While in the simulation, he begins to witness a number of glitches and anomalies in the town, sees strange monsters (low-level Nobodies trying to collect him), makes contact with both a disguised Riku and a homebound, school uniform-wearing Kairi, and has recurring dreams of Sora's memories. Eventually, to escape Axel, Roxas is called to the digital version of the mansion, having the truth of the situation revealed to him by Naminé - that he was living in a simulation the whole time, and that he will have to reunite with Sora. After another battle with Axel, who he promises he will meet again as Sora, Roxas finally meets Sora, accepts his fate and selects to rejoin with his original self. While within Sora, Roxas is somewhat able to maintain a conscious presence, but cannot reach the outside, only managing to break through to briefly cry at leaving his friends from the simulation when Sora leaves for the Mysterious Tower. Alex informs Sora of Roxas's existence a short time later, and though Sora respects that Roxas is now a part of him, neither of them act as if Roxas is fully conscious. A few days later, Roxas is contacted by Joumae, who resides in Alex's heart, and offers Roxas the chance to fight Sora head-on earlier than he should be capable of, with the catch that he would also bring Alex into the battle. Roxas accepts the chance and is riled up by Joumae into complete consciousness, appearing outside of Sora's body with Joumae and pulling both Sora and Alex into a battle at the Station of Awakening. Personality Despite having once been a relatively normal boy (for a Nobody), when Roxas finally appears for his boss battle, he is incredibly bitter, having stewed inside Sora. During the battle, Roxas comes to understand who Sora is, and why Sora was prioritized over him, which leads to him mellowing out slightly. Much like Joumae, as a counterpart, he frequently comments on situations, and is very sarcastic. He becomes easily irritated when talked about in the third person despite his constant presence within Sora. Appearance Roxas is a young boy with dirty blond hair that sweeps across the top of his head, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. He is completely indistinguishable from Ventus in both features and physique, although he slightly resembles Sora. In the entirely of The Interference, Roxas dons the Organization's uniform - a long black leather coat with a hood and silver hood cords, black gloves, black trousers and unmarked black shoes with grey soles; while his last appearance in the game is never described in the story, it is in his street clothes, with a white jacket, black vest, tan trousers and grey trainers. Powers and Weapons Taking after his complete self Sora, Roxas is a wielder of the Keyblade and possesses plentiful sword skills. On the other hand, while possessing a magic stat, he seems to be incapable of regular, natural spellcasting - during his time in the Organisation, he, like the other members, used a panel system to give himself 'ammunition' counts for different spells. In the Twilight Town simulation, Roxas never re-learns a single spell. Only Roxas' innate element, Light, does not come under this restriction, and he uses it in his Limit Break attacks Event Horizon and Magic Hour. As for the Keyblade, Roxas is capable of wielding two Keyblades at the same time, although most of the time he could only summon the one. After learning to dual-wield, which is how he is seen in The Interference, Roxas wields two Keyblades belonging to Sora - the Oathkeeper, which originally represented Kairi, and the Oblivion, which originally represented Riku. After the battle with Joumae, Sora, and Alex, however, Roxas uses Sora to briefly pass the Oathkeeper onto Kairi herself, no longer requiring it. Trivia *Due to Nobodies resembling their original counterparts to the point of being indistinguishable from one another (i.e Even was annoyed that Lea confused him with his nobody Vexen), it's possible that Roxas is actually the Nobody of Ventus instead of Sora. Source games *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'', 2004 *''Kingdom Hearts II'', 2005 *''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'', 2009 Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Counterparts Category:Nobodies